It's Nothing Without Love
by the female apophis
Summary: A bit of a different take on "The Lost City"...


**It's Nothing Without Love**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: I own them. At least until I get this story done

**Rating**: PG

**Pairings**: s/j (well, duh!)

**Archive**: Sure, just make sure you ask me first.

**Spoilers:** For "The Lost City"

**Summary:** A bit of a different take on "The Lost City"

**Song**: If one was put into the story, then yeah, you're gonna see one.

**Other Stuff:** if you see it, it's supposed to be there! I promise!

**A/N:** a song called "Deep Water" from Jewel's album Spirit inspired me to write this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It wasn't often that she got to sleep, truly sleep that is.

This wasn't one of those occasions.

At the moment she was trying to figure out what she was gonna do.

She'd just come back from visiting Daniel. They'd talked for a good two hours. Well, she did most of the talking. Daniel listened and held her tightly to his chest when she broke down and began to cry.

After she had calmed down a bit, Daniel had given her a comforting, reassuring hug that she was more than happy to return. He'd then walked her to the door, and here they had parted.

When she'd gotten back to her place, she'd checked her messages and after listening to Mark prattle on for a few minutes, she called him back.

"Hello?"

"Lisa? Hi, it's Sam."

"Sam! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm okay." she quietly responded.

"All right, spill, what's going on?"

"You remember me telling you about Jack?" She carefully and gently sat down on one of the stools overlooking her kitchen.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he's sick sigh and we don't know if he's gonna make it." she sniffed softly as she felt the day's events begin to wash over her.

"Oh, God! Sam, I'm so sorry! I know how close you two are."

"Thanks Lisa. Hey, can I talk to Mark for a minute? I need to ask him something."

"Sure, give me a second while I find him."

"Thanks Lisa."

"No problem."

Sam could hear her sister-in-law calling and the few seconds it took for her brother to pick up the phone was all she needed to compose herself again.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Mark."

"So, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you ever have those days when everything goes wrong?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Today's been one of those days for me."

"Yeah, it's been kinda like that for me today too."

"You still talk to her don't you?"

"Who, mom? Yeah, but I didn't pick up on the habit again until I started talking to you more often sis."

"Today's been one of those days in which I wish she would answer me back."

"How's dad?"

"Way to change the subject there Mark." She couldn't help but smile at her brother's antics.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?"

She listened to him carry on for a few more minutes before she heard a loud crash in the background.

"Listen, Sam, I gotta go. The kids are fighting again."

"Give them my love."

"I will. Love you sis."

"You too Mark."

She replaced the receiver just after she heard the gentle click as Mark did the same.

Suddenly feeling very tired, she slowly made her way down to the bedroom.

And this is where she still was, lying there in her pj's, staring at the ceiling.

She finally felt sleep begin to overcome her when a car pulling up in her driveway woke her up again.

"What the hell..." who could be bothering her at...time check...12:30 at night?

Grabbing a robe from the back of her chair, she padded softly down to the living room, all kinds of thoughts running through her mind.

As she turned on her porch light, she was stunned beyond words to see Jack standing there, looking as though he was about to pass out.

"Colonel! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to tak to somebody. You were the closest."

"You could have called you know."

"I know, but if I suddenly burst out into Latin, anyone listening could figure out what was going on."

"You're assuming of course that someone would be listening in the first place."

"What is it with you and arguing?" he said with a smile. A smile she couldn't help but return.

The smile he was sporting suddenly turned into a grimace as pain began to shoot through his head.

Seeing him being to sway, she guided him over to the couch and helped him stretch out.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water would be great. Thanks."

"Be right back."

As she was pouring his water, she couldn't help but notice that her hand was shaking slightly.

Carrying the glass back into the living room, she was about to hand it to him when she noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing had mellowed out.

Setting the glass down on the table beside him, she dropped a soft kiss on his head before turning out the light and going back down to the bedroom.

She'd been asleep for about an hour when she felt the bed sink with the weight of something that she used to know quite well, but had forgotten over time.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as far into his chest as was possible.

"What are you doing?"

"I woke up, and I felt lonely." She shivered slightly as his breath warmed her neck, stirring something within her soul, something that she had buried long ago.

"Jack..."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name. I love the way it comes off of your lips."

"Jack..." this time however, she found that her voice had turned quite husky.

Turning her head until she was facing him, she pulled herself up until her lips were mere millimeters from his own.

"Jack..." she said again before kissing him deeply and passionately.

There was nothing sexual about this kiss. It was a kiss filled with love, the love that can only be shared between soul mates, as they were.

The kiss broke all too soon for their liking, but the need for oxygen became too great for them to ignore.

"I'm gonna miss you." he stated as soon as he got his breath back.

"Why are you so sure you're gonna die?"

"How do you know I'm gonna live?"

"I don't, here..." she said gesturing to her head. "Here, however...is a different matter entirely." She finished placing her hand over her heart.

"Sam..."

"No, you don't understand you can't die yet."

"And why is that."

"Because you and I haven't had our chance yet." She replied, and almost hopeful sound in her voice.

"I'd like that too Sam..."

"Then don't you dare say goodbye to me yet."

"I won't."

"Thank you." She whispered before they locked lips in a soul-searing kiss.

They fell asleep safe in each other's arms that night.

However, when she awoke the next morning, she found herself alone, with no sign of him anywhere.

The pillow his head had been resting on still carried his scent, and she pulled it towards her, deeply inhaling the smell of him.

Noticing the note that was lying on her nightstand she sat up, still hugging the pillow tightly to her body.

Sam,

Sorry I had to run like this, but I needed to get home and sort some stuff out. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on. I'm gonna stop before the Latin gets the better of me.

Love,

Jack

She smiled, and for the first time in the past few weeks, her heart began to feel light again, for she realized that she had re-found what was once so far out of reach.

Love is all-powerful. We are nothing without it.

-fin-

Well, here's the chance to say something. Reviews are great, and they keep my new muse happy.


End file.
